Assemble
by Areader1
Summary: Rito Yuuki, a pure hearted boy. Stuck in a love triangle btwn Lala & Haruna. Sadly misunderstood by girls due to his clumsiness. Abused by Momo because of her stupid harem plan. He starts to believe all hope is lost and he will have no bright future, that is until he meets a certain pure hearted, patriotic USA hero from a parallel Marvel universe and follows under his guidance.


( _Narrator_ ) I suppose I'll have to begin by explaining the plot of this story.

* * *

Rito Yuuki (Yuuki Rito in the anime), a kind and pure hearted boy. Sixteen year old Japanese kid, 2nd year student at Sainan High School, as well as having a fear of erotic things. His life as a normal earthling boy turned into a crazy one. He met Lala Satalin Deviluke, 1st and beautiful princess of the alien planet Deviluke, kind hearted, sweet, understanding, smart, as well as Rito's beloved fiancé who he accidently became engaged to. Of course he has come to love Lala, but that makes things harder for him since he is also in love with Haruna Sairenji, 16 year old earthling human girl, as well as Rito's crush since middle school before he met Lala. Rito is stuck in a love triangle. If you think that's bad, things only get worse.

As Lala's fiancé, Rito is destined to become the next King of Planet Deviluke. In this case he is being forced to do something that he doesn't want to do by the scary and terrifying Gid Lucion Deviluke, the current Devilukian king. Lala's younger sisters, Nana Astar Deviluke (2nd princess) and Momo Velia Deviluke (3rd princess) are also living on earth with their big sister at the Yuuki household with Rito and his little sister Mikan. Momo has come to love Rito. She also knows that many other girls in his life love him too. As a result, the mischievous princess decides to create a harem plan for Rito so many of the girls who love him can be with him when he becomes King of Deviluke; which goes against everything Rito is as a kindhearted boy.

The worse part is that people in Rito's life, including most of the girls treat him badly. Due to his clumsiness, Rito accidently ends up in erotic situations with girls and ends up being misunderstood by everyone. Nana calls him a beast. Yui Kotegawa, head of the disciplinary committee at Sainan High calls him shameless, Yami (aka Golden Darkness, a deadly alien assassin) prepares to one day murder him, Saki Tenjouin (3rd year wealthy girl) along with her bodyguards Rin Kujou and Aya Fujisaki (Rito's senpai) beat him up, and even Haruna slaps Rito when she ends up in an accidental erotic situation with him. There is even the mysterious, mischievous, and yet possibly evil pure dark matter humanoid girl like creature Nemesis wandering around trying to make Rito her servant. No matter how hard he tries, even when he helps out when doing good deeds for each of them, Rito always ends up in an erotic situation with someone and ends up being treated like crap without even getting a chance to explain the misunderstandings. Rito always tries to move on by keep doing good deeds for people due to his kindness, but deep down he is suffering a lot wishing that everyone would stop hurting him and just listen for once. If there 1 thing he knows, is to never judge something by what you see and jump to conclusions without looking through what really happened. It's like the word misunderstanding doesn't exist in their dictionary and nobody seems to care. Rito is suffering a lot of pressure each day, wondering if his future will be bright or nothing but misery. Everyday, he tries his best to keep moving on with his life and try to do better by keeping up with his kindness and helping others. But deep his mind, he is suffering both physical and mental pain. All hope seemed lost for him thinking that there is no one out there who understands how he feels or is willing to help him; or so that's what he thinks.

* * *

 **(In the parallel MARVEL universe)**

Now, somewhere in a far off parallel universe on another planet earth, a young, pure hearted, kind, understanding, honorable and yet very handsome man/ ** _American patriotic super soldier_** decides that Rito must get help. In a dark room within the shadows he monitors Rito's every action from the very beginning alongside his comrades.

 **Within the shadows**

[ _Tall African American Man in a black trench coat with an eye patch (Nick Fury- Director of SHIELD)]_ "Captain Rogers. Are you sure about him? Do you really believe there is potential and possibly hope for him?"

[ _Super soldier in a uniform dressed like the American flag and holding a circular shield (Steve Rogers/Captain America)]_ "I do Fury. Even though the people around him don't see it, I know that he is a good person from the very beginning. He needs us. He needs me, as soon as possible."

[ _Man in a red and yellow high tech armored suit (Tony Stark/Iron Man_ )] "What exactly are you supposed to do with this kid?"

( _Captain America_ ) "It is my job to help those in need of help, and this kid definitely needs my help. Maybe with a little guidance, he could be just the man he was meant to be. We need to make preparations for him. Take things 1 small step at a time. When the time is right he'll be ready. I'm sure of it."

[ _Russian woman in an all black spy suit with a red hourglass on it (Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow_ )] "But how are you going to get close to him?"

[ _Woman in a black suit with yellow strips and insect wings (Janet Van Dyne/Wasp_ )] "You need some kind of disguise to go undercover and observe and keep an eye on him."

(Captain America _; as he watches the perverted principal at Rito's school chasing Tearju Sensei in his underwear from 1 of the monitors_ ) "It was a good idea to look over him for the past few years. I think I have a good idea on how I can watch over him. But of course, I'll need someone to come with me so when I'm not nearby to keep an eye on him, someone can watch him for me and report any info back to me. [ _Captain America points at a man in a red and blue suit with a black spider logo on it (Peter Parker/ Spiderman_ )] You should be a good choice for the job. Your friends will also be helping out as well."

( _Spiderman_ ) "Really? Okay sir. So what's our plan?"

( _Captain America_ ) "We are going to school. Everyone else. You all stay here for the time being. First, Spiderman, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger and I will go in undercover. When the time is right, each of you will make your appearance. Remember, we can't reveal ourselves out of the blue so quickly. We need to make preparations for him. That's all we can do right now. Everything else depends on him. If properly motivated and guided, he could be just what I believe he is truly meant to be. We'll take this 1 step or 2 at a time; and when the time is right, he and everyone else will be ready to know."

( _Everyone else_ ) "Yes sir"

( _Captain America_ ) " Dr. Strange open the portal please."

( _Magic man with a red cape and wearing a necklace that has a gem on I that looks like an eye (Steven Strange/Dr. Strange_ ) "Yes Captain Rogers."

( _Narrator_ ) Captain America and Spiderman along with his friends

\- boy in a green and yellow kung fu suit with a black dragon logo [ _Daniel (Danny) Rand/Iron Fist_ ]

\- big muscular African American boy in a black and yellow power suit wearing black shades ( _Luke Cage/Power Man_ )

\- girl in a white suit with black stripes and wearing a necklace with a glowing tiger like amulet on it ( _Ava Ayala/White Tiger_ )

fly straight through the portal in a SHIELD jet while the others...

\- Director Fury

\- Iron Man

\- Black Widow

\- Wasp

\- Dr. Strange

\- huge green muscular monster like man ( _Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk_ )

\- man with long blonde hair wearing a warrior like suit with a red cape and Viking like helmet and holding a big hammer ( _Thor Odinson_ )

\- man in a red and black suit and wearing a high tech ant like helmet (Hank Pym/Antman)

\- man in a black suit with a big purple arrow logo wearing fancy sunglasses and carrying a bow with a quiver full of arrows ( _Clint Barton/Hawkeye_ )

\- man like android with red skin in a green suit and wearing a yellow cape ( _Vision_ )

\- African American man in a black cat like suit ( _King T'Challa/Black Panther_ )

and possibly many more stay behind waiting inside a giant flying quadrocopter like command ship (SHIELD Hellicarrier) for further instructions.

The heroes head to planet earth in Rito's universe, setting out for a new adventure and preparing for new encounters and experiences along the way.

 _(Captain America)_ "Don't worry Rito. I'm coming for you. Help is on the way. Pretty soon you'll know longer suffer. I'll make sure you have the bright future you deserve. I promise " **Soldier** ".

* * *

( _Narrator_ ) All too often, whether it is fantasy (movies, cartoons, especially anime like To-Love Ru) or reality, people seem to forget the value of misunderstandings. It's common for them to jump to conclusions when they see something very disturbing. If there is 1 thing I learned from watching anime, and of course if I was an anime character, I would always look at the logic explanations first, not jump to conclusions. This is the story about Rito Yuuki, an anime boy from the series _To-Love Ru_ , as he encounters the hero from a parallel universe; Steve Rogers aka Captain America; planet earth's very first supersoldier and superhero of justice; the 1 man in the entire world, universe, or in any universe out there who can possibly save Rito's future. This encounter will determine Rito's true destiny as he embarks on a new journey to prove to everyone in his life that he is a good person as he learns the ways of becoming a hero under the guidance of this great hero. Along the way, he will also learn what it means to find your true destiny. Rito might actually be able to figure out which girl he loves the most; which will also determine his fate; as well as the rest of his world's fate when the time comes for him to face his ultimate challenge in his quest for peace. In this story, there will also be an encounter with the greatest Marvel heroes from the Marvel universe: the Avengers. As well as a few other individual Marvel heroes and possibly some new love encounters as well.

* * *

( _Spoilers_ ) This is basically an idea for the beginning of the story. At an assembly, an announcement is given to all the students at Rito's school that the perverted principal is fired and shall be replaced with a new one. Steve Rogers aka Captain America is the new principal; of course nobody will no that he is a superhero yet since the job is for undercover to keep an eye on Rito. At Rito's class, Peter Parker aka Spiderman is a new undercover (temporarily since nobody knows at first that he is a superhero) transfer student as well as Rito's new best friend; as well as the guy who can closely watch over Rito when Captain America is not around. Sometime later, Spiderman's friends Danny (Iron Fist), Luke (Power Man), and Ava (White Tiger) will also be undercover (temporarily) transfer students in Rito's class. In order to keep things in line at school as well as preventing people from oppressing Rito, the school will have a special student council called the Elite 5 ( _This is an idea from the anime Food Wars: Shokugeki no Soma; Elite 10_ ). It will comprise of special students at school to keep things at school in sync. They will also be known as 2nd in command of the entire school next to the new principal. Each member will be ranked by numbers.

Peter Parker aka Spiderman- 1st seat (Leader/President of the Elite 5 council)

Danny Rand aka Iron Fist- 3rd seat (3rd in command of the Elite 5 council)

Luke Cage aka Power Man- 4th seat (4th in command of the Elite 5 council)

Ava Ayala aka White Tiger- 5th seat (5th in command of the Elite 5 council)

An announcement will be given that a 2nd seat (Vice President of the Elite 5) is needed. Many students volunteer.

Examples:

Kenichi Saruyama (Rito's perverted and soon to be former best friend)

Yui Kotegawa (Sainan High's leader of the Disciplinary Morals Committee)

and many other students.

A crisis at school happens, and Rito helps the council save the day. In the end, Rito is chosen to be the 2nd seat of the Elite 5 council even though he didn't sign up as a candidate to begin with. Shortly, some time after, Peter Parker promotes Rito to becoming the 1st seat of the Elite 5, while he becomes the 2nd seat. Most students (mostly ones that know Rito) disagree with this idea, but as time goes by, they see him as a member leader of the council. At school they are the Elite 5 Student Council; well behaved and disciplined students keeping everything in tact at school. But that's not all, out there when fighting villains, they are known as an unstoppable team of the top strongest kid heroes who could soon be new Avengers in the future. They will be known as Young Avengers: Junior Force 5. Rito and Peter are the 2 head leaders of the team (Rito 1st in command, Peter 2nd in command). Sooner or later, 5 more of the top best kid heroes will be revealed as the additional members of the Elite 5, soon to be truly known as the Elite 10. Each hero will eventually reveal their secret identities. Rito will be trained by Captain America to become a soldier/hero, eventually an Avenger just like him. Whether at school or on the battlefield, Rito will be known as his trusty " _ **Sergeant**_." There will be a few hero suits and names given to Rito depending on what kind of hero suit he wears.

Ideas:

Agent Yuuki

Sergeant Rito

Sergeant Yuuki

Sergeant Patriot

Above all these names, Rito will most likely be known as Sergeant Patriot/Patriot for short as reference to "Captain America Junior". Later in the future, he will be given the name of this commonly known Marvel hero that serves as Captain America's most trusted ally and friend; " _ **Falcon**_." Or in this case, the new Falcon, replacing Sam Wilson (the original and retired Falcon as he currently serves as a SHIELD operative).


End file.
